And He Gets the Girl
by RaveyRai
Summary: All you have to do is walk up to her and say, "Hi." That's all you have to do. Say, "Hi." Well, that's easier said than done.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lupe's song or KH. **

* * *

**And He Gets The Girl

* * *

**

**- - - - - - -**

**A**ll you have to do is walk up to her and say, "Hi."

That's all you have to do.

Say, "Hi."

- - - - - - -

Well, that's easier said than done.

I sighed in my miserable state as I looked at _her _from across the football field_._ It sucked. It really does. In high school, you have levels, popularity ladders with each level, or should I say steps, that represent a clique. _She_ was at the very top of this said ladder...and I...was at the bottom. I'm a loser, nerd, geek, and other synonyms I don't feel like listing. It's not like I _claim_ this name but others do so what am I supposed to do? Fight the entire school to back off?

Easier said than done.

I sighed again as _she_ stopped the practice with a clap of _her_ hands. I could barely hear _her_ say, "Okay team! Break!"

I gulped...this was it. Sora, stand up, walk up to her and say, "Hi."

I sat up slightly as I watched _her _walk off from the other cheerleaders to pick up _her_ water bottle. This is your chance Sora. Stand up, walk over, and greet yourself. It's simple so do it.

I'm pretty sure you all are wondering who this _she _is. Her name is the much talked about Kairi Myers. She was everything in my eyes. Kairi was popular, yes, and I don't too much favor them since the male popular group has a kick in at torturing people like me. Guess you can't really call shoulder shoves, name calling, dirty looks, or smacking textbooks out of one's hands to the ground and path of many other teenagers torture...or you can. I call it that and I let them get away with it. It's not worth the energy to fight a whole group of jocks over. It's not even worth the trouble you'll definitely get in for fighting. I could fight. Just give me a bat or a chair and the fight is an immediate win.

Even though Kairi was popular...she was different. Well, she was definitely better before the whole High School drama enticed her and invited her in with open arms. Besides that, I knew she was better than that...the real Kairi wasn't a much hated popular girl who was arrogant and rude with everyone. I had that gut feeling of her about that anyway. Well...if I could just get up and _talk_ to her I could prove to you all how different she really is.

Get up Sora and say hi to her! Stop being a coward.

That is one title I would rather have than "Loser" or the ever popular "Smart ass nerd." A coward...is someone like me. I'm afraid to step up to her. My plan, well...my strategy...was to approach her, talk to her, have easy conversation, and hopefully we'll be friends, then lovers, then get married, get horny, have about 2 or 5 kids, become old, fuss those 2 to 5 kids to marry and have kids so we could spoil our grandchildren, then die a happy death. That was my ridiculous fantasy anyway...I do only have this stupid and blinded love for Kairi. It manifested into my head till I couldn't take it anymore. Thus is why I'm nervously sitting on the bleachers, pretending to do homework when in truth I was abusing my better self to grab some courage and go along with the plan, the fantasy like strategy. There was a big part of my brain though...my only obstacle, that was telling me constantly that Kairi would never give me the chance, she'll never give me a minute out of a millisecond, she would never give me a year out of the day. As backward as those examples may sound...they serves a good point. I don't have a chance with Kairi.

Well, if that's the case Sora, get up and get it over with. Have her reject you and crush this mind hogging infatuation of her and move on with life. You do not need a specific other to live on your days.

Get up.

Say Hi.

Have her give you the boot.

And go home to study.

Maybe I should just go home. Just give up and adore her from the distance like I always do. It's not like she knows I exist anyway. She's so pretty...so beautiful, that she could get any guy she wanted. So what would she have with a loser like myself?

You'll never know if you don't try...

I took a deep breath and stood to my feet. My legs were shaking, but they moved and supported the rest of my body. It was surprising to see that Kairi's form was getting closer and closer so quickly. Next thing I knew, I halted right in front of the Princess of Destiny High. She looked at me from the corner of her eye as she continued to gulp down her water. She carefully pulled the bottle away from her lips as her blue eyes looked me over in curiosity. While she was examining me...I was examining _her_. Short red shorts that were a normal cheerleader uniform with a plain white tee that had the Destiny High logo/mascot symbol across it embraced every feature of her. Her long, auburn hair was pulled into a messy pony tail along with her long bangs. Some were stubborn and had fallen back unto her forehead which made her forehead produce extra sweat beads to cascade down her nice smooth skin. Speaking of skin...her legs...

Sora, focus on your strategy.

I gulped and shot my hand out for her to take, "H-Hi Kairi. I'm Sora--"

"--Kandler. We've already met," she hesitantly took my hand, a small smile on her face.

What?

"R-really?" I had to work on talking with girls because right now, I sound like a dork.

She nodded, we shook, and she separated her hand from my clammy one that was having it's own little seizure, "You don't remember at all? Well...it was way back...in the beginning of the year. I fell down the steps because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Went the wrong way to class and the warning bell rung so I was in a hurry. Everyone was laughing and you came to help me..."

I stared at her blankly.

She giggled, a hand covering her mouth slightly, "Never mind. What was it that you wanted?"

"Uh..." ah great...the strategy just vanished. My luck sucks. Gulping, I scratched the back of my neck, looking around at everything except her. The awkward silence became too unbearable that I idiotically blurted out, "I just came to say hi!"

She blinked, bemused, "Huh...?"

She was being a whole lot nicer to me than I thought. I just figured I would say hi and she'd wrinkle her nose, roll her eyes, and ignore me. I mentally slapped myself upside my head. I hadn't made up a sensible strategy...or had I? My thoughts were in a blender, I couldn't think straight.

"Sora...are you..." she started with concern on her face.

"I know I'm not the coolest," I muttered, looking to the side with narrowed eyes, just talking, even though I was saying all of this on purpose, "And I know this may sound kind of foolish...because I'm not the smoothest when it comes to conversations...I—I _told_ myself I couldn't really do this...I-I'm not the most suited...for you...I'm not suggesting that we should date! Bu—But...my point...is...I'm not the most popular of students. We're from two different worlds...let alone crowds...I always see you with the cheerleaders..."

I looked at her slightly, her brows were furrowed but her eyes told me to continue. Holy crap, she's actually listening! This gave me a boost in confidence as I rambled on, my stuttering problem lessening a great deal, "I see you in the hallways a lot and we're in the same lunch period. You might see me with my video game out to play with or my mp3 because lunch is disgusting--"

"Their meat surprise moves by itself...have you noticed?" she asked, grinning.

A smile bloomed on my face, "Yeah. I saw this kid get attacked by it. I swore to never set foot in the cafeteria line to eat. Oh, you like Linkin Park?"

I pointed to her wristband that held the band group's name. Her grin widened, "Yes. Do you?"

"Yeah! I got a hat from their tour and an autographed shirt that says 'Much love to you'. Funny we like some of the same music huh, Kairi? I like jazz music a little. I was gonna play the tuba but I suck at it. The Band class told me I was really, really bad. But that's okay, I'm still practicing and I'll be great one day! Though...I am used to being the loser...the dork...the geek...But you," I looked at her with a smile, "you're super. That's why I'm sorta...kind of...trying to pursue you. But not like conquering and having you as my property! Not like that at all!"

She blinked, in thought.

I replayed the whole scene again and blushed with embarrassment, realizing I wasn't conversing at all. She only spoke a few lines and I babbled like an idiot. I said I wanted to _pursue_ her! That sounded like something a playboy or even Riku, the Jock leader, would say. How could I stoop so low and say something like that? I looked down ashamed before blurting out in haste, "Sorry. Just...I had a blind sided thing with Cupid and I regain consciousness...so this was all stupid...just...err...forget everything I said."

I turned from her, walking away with stiff legs. What was I _thinking_?! 'Blind sided thing with _Cupid_?' How _lame_ could you be Sora?! She would never talk to me. Never. Ever. Bringing up the band and pursuing her was so dumb of me. I bet I would've had a better chance if I just beat her up and ran. Now it's all over...and I'll never get another chance...dang...I was so close to her too...but then...I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Looking behind me, my heart skipped and my breath was caught in my throat to find it was Kairi. Her face was red as she immediately took her hand off me, her hands soon clasping behind her back. She looked...very _shy_. Kairi Myers is _never_ _shy_...

Turning to her fully, I scratched my neck uneasily as a crooked but nervous grin graced my face, "Yeah...?"

Kairi looked up at me slowly, "Uh...well I know you're not the coolest, but I swear to you..." She pinched my left cheek with a giggle, "you're the cutest. I know you played the tuba, I seen you at the recital. It takes a lot to go up there and embarrass yourself. I think you're pretty brave for it. But you shouldn't give up, you shouldn't merit yourself. That just means you're not a coward...umm...I like playing video games too. My favorite is Sims and Final Fantasy. I don't care for first person shooters..." she hesitated a little.

I smiled, "Me too."

She looked at me before she smiled as well and continued, "Half of the cheerleading squad is in a stupor. The only reason I do it is because my mother took state when she was a junior. She's pressuring me to do the same so it's like..." she shrugged her shoulders as the response and continued, "I want to be a psychiatrist and or some other kind of doctor so I could diagnose tumors. I have a demonic like cat that laughs at 3:00am so that's pretty scary and I've thought many times to exorcise it. His name is Mr. Tuna since he's a cat and I thought it was funny. My favorite food is seafood, remember that Sora okay, for the future?" She winked at me.

My heart was thumping a mile a minute, my face red.

She looked thoughtful before one of her teammates called for her. She turned to them with a finger in the air, "Okay! I'm coming!" She turned to me, "You have IM?"

I nodded, becoming mute with pure happiness and shock at the sudden turn of events.

She smiled, amused, "Well my IM name is Ms. Luna..." She paused, "I'll give you my number over IM. You can call me after 6." She waved goodbye and ran over to her squad. I could see that some were a little surprised and questioned the auburn haired team captain. She looked to me and had a beautiful and genuine smile on her face. My heart leaped at the sight.

- - - - - - -

How do you feel now Sora?

**YES! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! WOOO!**

_**And so...he gets the girl...**_

- - - - - - -

* * *

**A/n:** Strongly influenced by Lupe Fiasco's song which is the title of this story. I hoped you enjoyed this one shot. :) Tell me what you thought of it! I will NOT continue this. It's a One shot after all. He gets the girl. The end. Please do me a favor that would make my day and review! Thanks much! A reviewer reminded of the Linkin Park mistake. I fixed it, and much thanks. :)


End file.
